Once Upon a Gundam - Tale as Old as Time
by melissabann
Summary: A re-telling of the classic 'Beauty and the Beast' with characters from gundam seed. The story follows the basic storyline of the classic with some twists. Many different seed characters appear throughout the story including Athrun as Lumière, Kira as Chip, Flay, Meyrin and Lunamaria as the bimbettes and many more! There are 20 different characters used! Please R&R
1. Prologue: A Cold Winter Night

******Once Upon a Gundam  
A Tale as Old as Time******

 **Prologue: A Cold Winter Night**

Deep in the woods there was a beautiful elegant castle. Sitting on a mountain top it was always bathed in light of the sun above. A single bridge stretched across a moat was the only entry way. Large metal gates were at the other end of this bridge, which lead into the forest. Within the walled courtyard there was an inner garden. Statues of angelic figures filled the outside and interior areas of the building. The castle itself had many different rooms, but none were as grand as the ballroom where a large throne stood.

The prince sat on his throne watching his many castle workers moving about the ballroom. Slouching back he rested his cheek on his fist. He didn't understand them, they all seemed to have found love among each other. Even his right hand seemed to have a girl he fancied.

"You ok Dearka?" his right hand asked as he walked up the young royal.

"I don't get it" He replied watching as the bluenet picked up a candle and guided a young blonde girl down an empty corridor, obviously to kiss her out of the sight of everyone.

"Huh? Get what?" The young man asked.

"She's a servant. You're a chamberlain… what appeal could she possible have to you?"

"Well Master the truth is-"

"I mean look at them all." He continued interrupting the other man "The grandmaster Athrun has fooling around with that dusting maid Cagalli. My cup-bearer…" He seemed to struggle trying to remember that particular servant's name.

"Kira" The chamberlain informed him.

Dearka snapped his fingers acknowledging the name "Ah yes Kira. He seems to have something going on with the minstrel Lacus and-"

"Yes Master Dearka all that is true… But may I ask why do you care? We all serve you. We have sworn our allegiance to you forever. So why?"

Dearka looked at his chamberlain raising an eyebrow. How dare he question him like that he thought. Brushing that off he decided to answer anyways "Yzak I consider you a friend, Athrun as well. So I'll tell you exactly why I care. A girl like Shiho will never be more than she is now. Her duty is to do the cooking, cleaning, laundering, and many other household chores. While you are a main officer of my court, a chamberlain. There is not much higher in authority that you can achieve and yet you waste all your spare time with her. She is beneath someone like you."

He looked at his prince. It was well known to all who lived in the castle exactly the kind of man he was. He had alway gotten everything he had ever desired. Because of this he grew up being spoiled, selfish and unkind. He seemed to be incapable of understanding love at all. He didn't understand that love was blind. It was what was inside that really counted. "There are somethings that just can't be explained." He started "Shiho… she may be just a servant but she is intelligent, brave, loyal and easy to talk to. I enjoy being with her. She understand me, she calms the anger inside me. I trust her, that's something I can't say about the noble woman I've met" He admitted

"But she is still a servant." He reiterated looking confused.

"She deserves to be so much more" he said sadly. Dearka was about to reply when there was a knock at the doors. He looked out confused. They were the doors that lead from the ballroom out to the gardens. Yzak reached in his jacket and pulled out his pocket watch to look at it. "Who the hell could that be at this hour"

Dearka stood up from his throne and began walking towards the doors. "Master Dearka, what are you doing?" The grandmaster Athrun asked coming back into the room, Cagalli following close behind. "A prince shouldn't be answering the door."

The prince stopped a few feet from the door. Motioning for Shiho to answer the door she set down the laundry she was carrying and obeyed. Slowly she opened the door snow began to blow in and a bitter cold filled the room. Suddenly a large wind blew forcing the doors open and causing the young maid to be toss onto her laundry pile. They all looked towards the door. There standing in the doorway was an old ugly beggar woman.

Dearka curled his nose up at the sight of her. Walking up to the doorway he wished to confront her and find out why she was at his castle. "What business do you have here hag?" He asked disgusted and repulsed.

She held up a amber colored rose as if she was offering it to him. "Please young lord, the night is cold. I've travelled a long way and my old bones are aching. In exchange for this rose please could I stay just one night"

He stared at the woman for a second before pushing the rose out of his face. "There's no room for the likes of you in this castle"

"Young lord don't be fooled by appearances." She warned but he didn't listen.

Turning around he ordered his servants to shut the doors. Before they could a bright light engulfed the room. The prince turned back to face the hag only to see the her ugliness begin to fade. Her dirty grey hair transformed into luscious blonde locks. Her grotesque hunch disappeared as her body became thin and slender. The wrinkles on her face melted away to reveal the young face of a teenage girl.

Dearka didn't know what to do. It was obvious this was no ordinary girl, she was an enchantress. "I-I" He managed to say as he watched her feet leave the ground. She floated midway in the doorway. All his subject looked at her surprised and scared. Finally he found the words he thought would save him. "I'm sorry, that is no way a beautiful woman sho-"

"Silence!" Her voice echoed throughout the room. His eyes opened wide in shock. "You are an ugly man Prince Dearka. Selfish. Spoiled. Arrogant. Unkind. You can't see past appearances and social standings. You choose to judge without knowing what is truly inside a person. And it is time you and all who loyally serve you paid the price!"

She raised her arm and a beam of light smashed into him sending him flying into the middle of the room. He fell to his knees, soon his hands began to feel strange. Holding them up in front of his face he watched in horror as his fingernails grew long and the palms of his hand changed into the pads of paws, like those of an animal. They seem to grow to almost ten times the size. He placed them on his head as felt his whole body growing. Blonde and light tan hair began to cover his entire body. "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed as his teeth became fangs and long bushy tail emerged. As he screamed it changed into a loud monstrous roar… he had become a beast.

"Wh-what the hell!" Shiho screamed in horror from her spot on top of the laundry. This only caught the attention of the enchantress who simply smiled at her. The servant wondered what she was smiling at until she felt her arm stiffening. She locked down horrified as her skin turned into a wood grain. "Oh my god! No!" She screamed. She started rubbing her arm quickly in a panic as if the wood would rub off, but it was no use. Her body began to force itself to a standing position. Her stomach turned into shelves and her arms the doors. The clothes that she had been sitting on entered her body folding itself neatly inside. She had become a wardrobe.

"Shiho!" Yzak yelled he could believe his eyes or what just happened to the woman he cared for. Without thinking he started to run towards her. He stopped when he saw his pocket watch floating in front of his face. "No" he whispered. The watch flung itself forward into his face. He could the hands of the clock spinning pass his eyes. Looking past that he noticed everything around him growing, it was then he realized he was actually shirking into a small standing clock.

"Cagalli we need to get out of here now!" Athrun yelled. He grabbed hold of her hand and started running. This proved futile when her hand disappeared from his. He looked back and watched as she became the very duster she used. "No! Cagalli!" He yelled. He reached down to grab hold of her but as his hand extended it became a lite candle causing his girlfriend to be burned slightly. He looked at himself quickly acknowledging that he was now a candlestick.

Realizing how hopeless the situation truly was Lacus and Kira simply closed their eyes and embraced one another, enjoying the last moments they had as humans before being ripped apart. They could feel their arms retracting into their bodies and disappearing. Their soft flesh became hard porcelain. When they finally opened their eyes to look at what each other had become they realized they were a tea set.

Dearka stood spinning around to watching as his subjects transforming. The ballroom was filled with horrified screams. It was like a poison spreading. Even his castle seemed to be infected. The once sun filled castle became dark and gloomy. The angelic figures became beast like and horrifically scary.

He looked back at the enchantress to see her smiling satisfied at the work she had done. It felt hard to breath, he didn't know why this was happening. Looking at him she threw the rose she had offered him to his feet. "Let this be a reminder of what has happened today. Like I said you are an ugly man Prince Dearka. Now that ugliness is reflected in your outer appearance. You will be stuck in this body, to never age or grow old. Trapped for all eternity…. But I am not an unreasonable woman. I will give one opportunity to break the spell."

"Please! What do I have to do!" He begged.

"It's simple. You must to learn to love another, and to earn their love in return."

"Like this?! Impossible"

"You need to get someone to see what you can't. To see past a hideous exterior and see the beautiful soul inside." Her glow began to fade and she landed on the ground. Walking over to him she picked up the rose and smelled in. "This rose is no ordinary rose." She confessed. "Think of it as an hourglass. You have until the last petal falls to break the spell, or else you'll be just as you are forever, as well as all who live here."

"How long do I have" he demanded.

"The rose will bloom until the spell's 21st year." She tossed yet another object towards him. It was a mirror. "Another gift, a magic mirror. With it you can peer into the outside world. Maybe looking into the lives of other will teach you how to change the horrible man you truly are." The glow returned around her growing brighter and brighter until the prince closed his eyes unable to keep them open. When he opened them she was gone. The only things remaining were the ' _gifts'_ she had given him.

The story of this horrific event spread quickly to the outer villages. Many believed it to be a story concocted to scare traveling strangers, but late at night howls and scream could be heard from the castle echoing throughout the forest. As the years passed the young prince became depressed and angry, losing all hope. He couldn't help but think… who could ever learn to love a beast?

 _So it begins…._

 _ **CASTLE CHARACTERS  
**_ **Beast** \- Dearka  
 **Cogsworth** \- Yzak  
 **Lumière** \- Athrun  
 **Featherduster** \- Cagalli  
 **Mrs. Potts** \- Lacus  
 **Chip** \- Kira (Not Lacus's son but her boyfriend)  
 **Wardrobe** \- Shiho  
 **Stove** \- Murdoch

 _ **TOWN CHARACTERS  
**_ **Belle** \- Miriallia  
 **Maurice** \- Mwu (brother instead of father)  
 **New Character Maurice's Wife** \- Murrue  
 **Gaston** \- Tolle  
 **LeFou** \- Sai  
 **Monsieur D'Arque** \- Monsieur Le Creuset  
 **Felipe** \- Endymion (- Refers to a name Mwu is known by 'Hawk of Endymion')  
 **Bimbettes** \- Flay, Meyrin and Lunamaria  
 **Bookseller** \- Andrew  
 **Baker** \- Uzumi  
 **Baker's Wife** \- Erica

 **OTHER CHARACTERS  
Enchantress -** Stella


	2. Chapter I: Little Town

**Once Upon a Gundam  
A Tale as Old as Time**

 **Chapter I: Little Town**

Miriallia walked down the street of the little town she grew up in. It was such a quiet village. Everyday seemed to be just like the one before. Nothing seemed to ever change. Everyday she would leave her house, walk into town and be greeted by the many villagers saying 'Good Morning', almost like it was rehearsed. Every morning she watched the baker set his tray of rolls out to sell.

"Morning Mir!" The baker said as he placed his fresh tray of goodies down.

"Good morning Uzumi"

"Where you off to so early?" He asked curious.

"The bookshop" She said excited. "I just finished an amazing story about feuding families and star-crossed lovers that…" She noticed that he seemed to be ignoring her. It was annoying but certainly not the first time someone had passed her over.

"That's nice… Erica, the bread! Hurry up!"

Miriallia just smiled and walked away. She could hear everyone talking about her as she made her way to her favorite place in town… the bookstore. Everyone seemed to think she didn't fit in. They thought she didn't belong, of course she felt that way too sometimes. She wasn't like the rest of them. They were all happy being just where they were. But she couldn't help but want more. She craved adventure… or at least something other than this.

She looked up at the sign above her. She couldn't help but get giddy with excitement. She was finally here. Her favorite place in town. "Good morning Andrew!" She said greeting the bookseller. "I've brought back the book I signed out." She placed the book in it's proper place on the shelf and turned to face the man.

He laughed a bit at her "Finished already?"

"I guess I just couldn't put it down." She admitted.

"Like a good cup of coffee." He said raising his cup to her before taking a sip.

She smiled at him knowing he loved his coffee as much as she loved her books. "Did you get in anything new?" She asked.

He laughed at her again, a polite laugh "Nothing since you were here last I'm afraid"

"Well that's ok" She said climbing up the ladder. "I'll just borrow this one." she reached out and pulled a book off the shelf. She smiled looking at the cover. It was one of her favorites.

"Really? Aren't you sick of reading it yet?"

Miriallia climbed down the ladder before answering "No, it's hard to get sick of. A great war, a fight between two societies of mankind, all swirled up around great love stories. I can't get enough"

"Oh Miriallia" He chuckled "If you love it that much you should keep it"

"What? You can't be serious!" She exclaimed both excited and surprised.

"I don't joke about books"

"Thank you!" She yelled as she exited the shop. She couldn't even wait. As soon as she walked out of the store she cracked the book open. She headed over to the fountain and sat down on the edge. She flipped through page after page absorbing the amazing story. Soon she was surrounded by sheep. But it didn't seem to bother her any. Instead she couldn't help but speak to them as if they knew what she was saying. "I love this part!" She squealed "This is where they capture the man she falls for, but of course that won't happen until chapter eight!"

A gunshot rang out in the air but it didn't seem to break Mir's concentration. Soon a goose fell from the sky and was caught in a bag below. "Another great shot Tolle. At this rate you're going to become the greatest hunter in the world!"

"I know"

"No creature alive stand a chance against an ace like you!" He looked over at his friend and could see he was staring across the street at the girl sitting on the fountain. He jabbed Tolle in the ribs a couple of times with his elbow before saying "and no girl stands a chance either"

"True Sai, but I've only have eyes for one" he said point over in the girl's direction.

"You know she is the inventor's sister right?"

"I know but she is still the one. She's definitely the girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she's… "

"The most gorgeous girl in town" he interrupted.

"I guess"

"So that makes her the best, and a guy like me deserves the best" He watched as the girl stood up and started to walk out of town. He smirked at Sai before starting to pursue her. She seemed to move about the crowd with ease while he and his friend struggled. She stood out in the crowd and they seemed to part ways for her. As for him he was not much different from the rest of the townsfolk. Maybe that is why he practically had to push his way through. Finally after what seemed to be too much effort he made his way in front of his dream girl. "Hey Miriallia" He said trying to get her to looked him in the eyes.

"Hey Tolle" She replied never looking up from her book. Noticing this he pulled the book out of her hands. "Excuse me?" She said putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow. "Can I have my book back?"

He flipped through the book quickly looking confused. "You read this? Really? There's not even any pictures."

"It's called imagination."

He shook his head at the silly girl. "You should get your head out of this stuff." He said tossing it back to her. "You should be doing better things than reading. It's not right for woman to read… it just gives them… _ideas_ " He said almost disgusted when saying 'ideas'.

"Tolle, don't be so clinical"

Ignoring her words he continued his pursuit. "So… why don't you and I pop over to the bar to see my trophies?" He asked seductively with confidence.

"No thank you… maybe some other time."

Over not far from them the three bimbettes leaned against the wall of a building fuming. They were all so jealous of the attention Mir was receiving. "What is wrong with her?" The youngest Meyrin asked.

"She's crazy that's what" Flay snapped back.

"All I know is he's gorgeous!" The third Lunamaria sighed.

Tolle continued to plead with Mir for her to join him. But she just brushed him off. "I can't. I need to help my brother and his wife."

Sai laughed slightly. "Really? Hate to break it to you but there is no helping that loon!" Tolle started laughing too now.

"Don't talk about my brother that way!" She yelled.

"Yeah Sai, cut it out!" He said seriously stopping his own laughter.

"My brother is not crazy, he smarter than anyone in this entire town!"

"Like I said he's a crazy loon!" Sai said again. "Anyone who boasts about being able to make the impossible possible is just one slip up from being sent to the nut house."

Miriallia was about to argue when an explosion went off in the direction of her house. She looked over to see smoke exiting the basement window. She gasped in horror and ran off leaving Tolle and Sai laughing behind her. She ran into the house and down into the basement to check on her family.

"Mwu!" She yelled

"Dammit, how the heck did that happen?" He said waving a cloth in front of his machine to blow the smoke away from it.

"You ok Mwu?" She asked stifling a laugh.

"He's fine, just a bruised ego at this point I think" His pregnant wife Murrue said from across the room. Miriallia laughed and walked over to sit beside her.

"That and I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk" he exclaimed in frustration before kicking the machine as hard as he could.

"I thought you could make the impossible possible" Mir said slyly.

"Yeah yeah!" He waved his hand in her direction. "But this time things just don't seem to be falling into place! I might never get it to work"

"Yes you will darling" Murrue tried to encourage him "I promise. And you'll win first prize at that fair tomorrow."

"Hmmmph!"

"And you'll be a world famous inventor" Miriallia added.

"You guys really believe that?"

"Of course we do" Murrue stood up and walked over to him. She kissed him tenderly on the lips and smiled. "I always have, and I always will."

He looked down at his wife's plump round belly and smiled. "Well, what am I waiting for then? I'll have it fixed in no time!" He boasted as he rolled under the machine. "Hey Mir do you mind handing me the wrench? It's over there in the toolbox" listening to her brother's request she walked over to get his tool. She handed it to him and he started to work.

"How walk your walk through town today?" Her sister-in-law asked politely.

"Well I got a new book... Hey... Do you guys think I'm odd?"

Mwu came out from under the machine and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "My sister odd? What makes you think that?" Mir couldn't help but snicker at him seeing the strange magnifying contraption on his head. She walked over to Murrue and sat back down beside her.

"It's just... I don't really seem to fit in this town. I always feel so out of place. The only people I can really talk to are you guys."

"What about Tolle?" He asked.

"He is handsome" Murrue added getting a jealous glare from her husband before he slid back under the machine to work.

"Yeah maybe... But he's also rude and completely full of himself. Definitely not a guy I could ever see myself being with."

"Well don't worry about it. Once I get this thing working it will be the start of a new life for the three of us"

"You mean the four of us" Murrue corrected as she caressed her stomach.

He laughed "Yeah the four of us. We can find a new home. Somewhere 'odd' people like us will fit in" he made a few final adjustments and stood up. He looked the machine over and with a satisfied smile he said "I think that should do it." He leaned down towards the machine ready to pull the lever "Let's give it a shot, shall we"

With one swift pull of the lever the machine began whirling around chopping wood at a steady pace. "It works!" Mir yelled excitedly.

Mwu took of his magnifier wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Well would you look there… I guess it does" He smirked satisfied.

"You did it darling! You really did it"

He looked at Miriallia, his eyes beaming with pride "Looks like you better go get Endymion ready, your brothers off to the fair!" he said with a big smile before a log went astray and smacked him in the head knocking him down. The girls couldn't help but laugh before lending him a hand to get up.

Later that day they finished packing Mwu's horse Endymion. They hitched the machine he invented on the back and he was ready to go. He gave both his sister and his wife big hugs before climbing up onto the horse.

"Goodbye brother. Good luck tomorrow, not that you'll need it" She said winking.

"Bye sis, take care of my girl when I'm gone." He replied eying his pregnant wife.

"I'll be fine" She assured him. "This baby isn't coming until then end of winter, and there still hasn't been a single flake yet."

He breathed in deep, inhaling the cool air. "Maybe not yet but you can feel it in the air… winter is coming" He said placing his brown fedora on his head.

"As it always does, and always has. Which is why you should make sure to cover up. I wouldn't want you getting sick out there"

"I'll be fine Murrue" Their banter back and forth was interrupted by the small snickers of Miriallia. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, It's just… I think it's sweet how you two worry about each other like this… I hope someday I can have something like that with someone" She admitted.

"You will little sister, I'm sure of it" He looked up at the sky. Part of him wanted to stay, he hated leaving his girls, but he knew that going to that fair could ultimately give him the opportunity to give them a better life. "It's time. I should get going." They nodded and off he went.

They waved goodbye to him until he was finally completely out of sight. "We should go in Murrue, he was right… you can really feel the chill in the air."

"Yeah…" She was sad seeing her husband leave. She had a strange unsettling feeling that their lives were about to change forever. Ignoring this she turned around and followed Mir into the house.


	3. Chapter II: Enchanted Castle

****Once Upon a Gundam  
A Tale as Old as Time****

 **Chapter II: Enchanted Castle**

As Mwu and Endymion made their way to their destination he started to get confused. Nothing seemed to look familiar. Maybe it was because of the time of day or maybe it was something else. "Dammit we should be there by now" He said looking around. "Maybe we missed the turn?" Soon they came to a fork in the road. There in between the two was a sign. He held his lantern up but he couldn't quite make out the wording written on them. They were faded as if they hadn't been replaced in years. Making a quick decision he grabbed the reins of his horse and pulled him towards the route to the right. "Come on let's go this way" He instructed.

Endymion looked towards the right. All he saw was a dark overgrown path. He turned his head the other direction and could see a much more inviting route. Deciding to think for himself he attempted to go left instead. Mwu pulled the reins again towards the right, with a bit more force this time.

"Come on, Endymion!" He yelled to show who was in control. "It's a short cut buddy. I promise we'll be there in no time." Finally the horse listened and began walking down the dark path. As they continued down the path Mwu found himself becoming more and more confused. "This can't be right, where the hell did you take us?" He asked blaming his poor horse. Suddenly out of no where a swarm of bats swooped in spooking the horse. "Look out" He yelled.

Without warning Endymion began to run. He ran as fast as he could, the trailer on the back bouncing behind them. He kept running through the woods avoiding anything and everything in his path. Before long they came to an edge of a cliff and nearly toppled down it.

"Back up! Back up! Shhh…. it's ok boy, good boy" He said in calming tones as he rubbed his mane. "Steady. That's good." Still scared Endymion bucked Mwu off and down on to the ground. "Endymion!" He yelled from the ground but before he could get up and grab the reins again the horse ran off leaving him at the edge of the cliff. He was about to yell again when he heard growling. "Oh no!" He gasped.

He looked up and sure enough up high on the hills was a pack of wolves. A serious look crossed his face before he took off running. It wasn't long before the wolves started the pursuit of their new prey. He could tell they were catching up to him. He wouldn't' be able to outrun them forever. He looked back for a split second to see how close they were but this only caused him to trip and stumble down a hill. He landed in front of a set of gates. He looked up and was surprised to see a castle.

He had remembered as a child hearing rumours of a castle deep in the woods. Some believed that it was the winter castle of a great royal family. After it fell into disrepair it was abandoned. While others something very different. They said howls could be heard from within the walls of the castle. Many believed it was haunted. As he grew up the rumours slowly dissipated until they were only tales told to scare children. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

Standing up he ran to the gate. His only hope to survive was to get through them. He grabbed the locked gates and began frantically shaking them. "Help! If someone's in there please!" Then, as if by magic, the gates seemed to open by themselves. Without hesitation he ran in to escape the wolves. He whipped around and slammed the gates fast, the swift movement caused his hat to blow off onto the ground. He stared down the wolves for a few seconds. They growled one last time before running off.

He took a deep breath, relieved to be safe from them. He turned around and looked at the large building behind him. He began wondering if he should go in or not. This decision was quickly made for him when the cold rain started. Leaving his hat behind he ran up to the big castle doors. He banged on the door hoping if someone was there they would hear him. Slowly the door creaked open and he entered cautiously.

"Ah….Hello?" He said walking in.

Over on a near by table sat a candlestick and a standup clock. But these inanimate object weren't as inanimate as one would assume. They opened their eyes and watched the young man over by the entrance. Barely whispering the two began to communicate.

"He must have gotten lost in the woods" The candlestick remarked.

"Quiet!" The clock said whispering through gritted teeth. "If we're lucky he'll go away"

"Huh? Is someone there?" Mwu said thinking he heard someone. He spun around but saw no one.

"Shut it Athrun… not another word" he warned.

"I don't mean to barge in or anything, but my horse took off on me and I could use a place to stay for the night" He yelled his voice echoed through the halls.

Athrun looked over at his friend. His eyes pleading to help this poor soul. "Come on Yzak…. Have a heart" he begged.

He scowled at him and placed a hand over his mouth trying to shut the candlestick up. "Shut it already" He whispered. Frustrated Athrun retaliated by place his lit candle hand to Yzak's. "Ahhhh! Dammit!" He yelled in both pain and anger.

"Of course Sir! You're definitely welcome to stay!" He informed the visitor.

Mwu looked around confused. He didn't see anyone. "Who said that" he asked looking around. The castle was so dark it was hard to see anything. Seeing a candlestick on a nearby table he walked over and picked it up. He continued to look with one eyebrow raised.

"That would be me" Athrun said tapping on his shoulder.

Mwu spun around thinking there would be a man standing behind him. Instead he only saw an empty entrance just as before. He was starting to get spooked. Maybe the stories of this place being haunted weren't stories after all. "Where are you?" He asked his voice slightly trembling. Athrun tapped him again this time in the head. Mwu looked over at the candlestick. His eyes opened wide seeing a pair staring back at him.

"Hey"

"Ahh!" He screamed startled, dropping the candle onto the floor. He took a few deep breaths watching as the object picked itself up. "In-incredible!" He managed to say.

Yzak started hopping over to check out the situation. He looked up at the man skeptical of the situation. "Great look what you've gone and done now!" He said angrily. "This is just gre- Hey!" He yelled as the visitor picked him up.

"How this heck does this work?" He asked fiddling with the clock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Put me down" Mwu started tickling his feet. Yzak stifled a laugh the best he could, but to no avail. Then the inventor moved to twirling the hands on the clock's face around. Before he could yell at the man again his privacy was invaded one more time when the door to his pendulum was opened. With his hand he quickly slammed it shut catching Mwu's finger inside. "Do you mind?" Yzak asked disgusted. "You don't see me poking a prodding at you!"

"Oh…. sorry. It's just that I've never seen a clock that… aah… I mean… aah aah aah-chooo!" Unable to stop it from happening Mwu sneezed all over the clock's face. He looked at the man more ticked off now as he used his clock hands as a sort of windshield wiper. Mwu set him on the floor before sniffing and stifling a cough. It was clear he had caught a cold from being out in the rain.

"You're soaked sir" Athrun said concerned. "Come on follow me, you can warm up next to the fire"

"Thanks" He said following close behind. Angry Yzak came running after them.

"Are you crazy!" He yelled not noticing the figure in the shadows that was watching them overhead. The trio entered the den, he watched horrified as the man started to sit in the large cushioned chair in front of the fireplace. "Now I know you're insane! Get him away from there! That's the master's chair!" He protested before a footstool came running by him barking. "Dammit this can't be happening right now" He said to himself.

"Huh? Hello there fella" Mwu said looking down at the footstool. He was both confused and delighted. The footstool propped himself under the man's feet. Soon a coatrack enter and removed his cloak. "Amazing service" He remarked.

"Grrr…. That's enough! I'm in charge here and I sa-" He was interrupted when a tea cart came rushing by him knocking him to the floor. "It's like a zoo in here" He said to himself in frustration.

"Oh my! You look positively dreadful" the elegant kettle said. "Nothing a bit I tea can't fix" she boasted "It'll warm you up in no time!" She tipped forward pouring the hot liquid into a teacup next to her. Once filled it hopped over to Mwu.

"Damn! This is no time for tea!" Yzak yelled still trying to get control of the hopeless situation.

Mwu picked up the cup and placed it to his lips taking a large sip. "You know you shouldn't drink your tea so fast."

Started by the cup he moved it away from his face to look at it. "Well hello there" he said smiling. He was almost in a trance looking at the various animate objects that in a normal situation would be inanimate. He was both in awe and slightly terrified. He was broken from these thoughts when the door to the den burst open and a strong gust of wind blew through the room. The wind cause the flames from both the fireplace and Athrun to blow out.

Yzak stood up making his way under the chair to hide. He wasn't prepared to deal with this, not right away anyways. The small tea cup jumped out of Mwu's hands and hopped over to the tea kettle, taking an almost protective stance. "This isn't good" The cup said. Mwu looked at the cup confused before looking towards the doorway but there was nothing there.

"Who the hell is this" He heard something growl. The voice was coming from behind him.

Athrun relit his flames and run to intercept. "Please Master, let me explain. He was lost, cold and wet…" He tried to explain but his Master just growled loudly in anger blowing out Athrun's flames once again.

Yzak walked out from under the chair. He couldn't help but smile at Athrun being the current target of the Master's anger. "I told you this was a bad idea. Serves you right" He said with confidence before turning his attention to the towing figure. "Master, they just wouldn't listen to me-" He tried to explain but the Master just growled downing out Yzak's voice.

Mwu was still sitting paralyzed by fear. He could tell he wouldn't stand a chance if he tried to run. Feeling a brief moment of bravery he turned his head and look to the right. There he only say the tea set. Taking an unnerving deep breath he looked towards the left. His eyes opened wide shocked at what he saw. There standing on all fours not far from him was something he could only describe as a beast. He seemed to have horns like a buffalo, arms and body of a bear, the jaws, teeth and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf. But one of his feature stood out the most, his eyes. They seemed to peer right through him. They were unmistakable the amethyst eyes of a human. What was this creature he wondered.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here" He asked quickly with rage in his voice.

Mwu was scared. He couldn't remember ever being this scared in his entire life. He couldn't help but think he was better off with the wolves. He swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat as he stood up. "I-I" He stuttered. "I got lost" He managed to say.

The beast began to approach him "You're not welcome!" He yelled.

"S-sorry" He said backing up against the fireplace. He back soon pressed up against it as he stared lost in the beast's eyes.

"What are you staring at!?" He asked.

Mwu looked toward the doorway. For the moment his path was clear. "Nothing!" He yelled before turning and running towards the door. But his efforts were pointless. The beast quickly ran blocking the entrance with unseen speed.

"You come to stare at the beast?" He asked angry. "Find me unusual?"

"Please I didn't mean any harm! I just needed a place to stay honest!" He pleaded.

"Fine" He said calmly "If you need a place to stay I have the perfect place" Before Mwu could get the chance to attempt an escape again the beast scooped him up. The door slammed behind him engulfing the den in darkness.


	4. Chapter III: A Proposal

******Once Upon a Gundam  
A Tale as Old as Time******

 **Chapter III: A Proposal**

Tolle and Sai stood by the tree line close to Miriallia's cottage. Tolle smiled, today was the day he was going to make his dreams come true, dreams he strongly believed that were Mir's too. How could they not be? He was Tolle after all, the greatest hunter in the World.

"Well I guess today is the day you give Miriallia the surprise of her life" Sai said to his friend.

"Yeah, today is definitely her lucky day." They both walked through the trees. There on the other side was a band, various guests and even a minister. All this just barely out of the sight of the cottage. Tolle was full of confidence that Miriallia won't even think about denying his proposal. He walked over and stood in front of the people gathered. "Thank you all for coming to my wedding!" He announced. "But before we get this thing started I better go you know… propose to my girl!" Everyone laughed gleefully, all except for the three bimbettes who seemed to have eyes full of tears. Tolle looked over at Sai "Remember, when we come out-"

"Don't worry I've got this. When you come out I'll cue the band."

Inside Miriallia and Murrue were clueless to the events transpiring outside. Murrue sat on the sofa knitting clothing for her little bundle of joy while across the room at the kitchen table her sister-in-law read her book. It was peaceful and calm. All this was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Murrue asked confused. They weren't the type of family to get many visitors, in fact she couldn't remember ever getting any visitors before. Miriallia placed her book down on the table and walked over to the door. She reached up and pulled down the viewing device her brother had invented. She peeked through and saw none other than Tolle. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Well? Who is it?"

Miriallia looked back at her. "The last person I want to see that's for sure" She said before reluctantly opening the door and faking a smile. "Tolle, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to be as kind as possible.

"I thought I might surprise you" He said pushing past her to enter.

"Well mission accomplished" she replied shutting the door and turning to face him.

"Yes, well you'll see I'm full of surprises." He boasted as he looked around the small cottage. "You know Miriallia I don't think there is a single girl in town that wouldn't wish they were you today." He said as he walked by a mirror. He could help but check himself out, smiling thinking he looked good today. He looked over at her "After all, today is the day all your dreams come true."

"And what exactly do you know about _my_ dreams?" She said half disgusted receiving a disapproving look from Murrue.

"Lots. Just picture this" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder while he tried to paint her a mental picture of how he saw their lives going. "A rustic hunting lodge, a freshly killed game roasting on the fire, and my wife rubbing my aching feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs" Disgusted Mir pulled herself away from him. She walked over to Murrue hoping for salvation. "We'll have five or six"

"Dogs?" She asked not really caring about the answer.

"No Miriallia, tough boys, just like their papa" he said proudly

"Image that" Murrue joked.

Mir just shook her head and walked over to pick up her book. Making sure the bookmark was secure she placed it onto the shelf. "If only" she replied.

"Do you know who that wife will be" He asked in a husky voice from directly behind her.

She turned about to see him practically pushing her against the bookcase. "Ummm… well"

"You silly" He said smiling before leaning in to try and kiss her.

Miriallia ducked under his arms narrowly escaping his lips. She backed away towards the door. "Wow really, Tolle I'm speechless. I really… I just don't know what to say"

He walked towards her pushing the furniture out of the way. "There is only one thing you can say. Say you'll marry me"

Mir reached behind herself taking ahold of the doorknob. "There just one problem with that" She said as he approached very close to her. "I just don't deserve you" as she spoke she twisted the knob causing the door to fly open. She ducked once again under his arms and to safety while he fell out the door and into the mud.

As if in irony Sai only paid attention to the door opening and cued the music. Hearing the door slam he looked over. Seeing Tolle in the mud he directed the band to stop. Tolle sat there angry in the large swampy mess.

"So how did it go?" Sai asked sarcastically trying not to laugh at his friend.

Angry Tolle jumped up and pushed Sai against a tree. "She will be my wife. Just wait and see. One way or another she'll be mine." He let go of him and started to walk away.

"Touchy" he said to himself before following.

Miriallia watched from the window as the boys outside left. Taking a deep breath of relief she turned to Murrue. "What the heck is he thinking asking me to marry him?"

"Madame Tolle… can you imagine" she half laughed.

"I would never be the wife of such a boorish… brainless… grrr" She said as she opened the door to go outside. Murrue set down her knitting project and followed. They both grabbed a bucket of feed and walked over towards the animal pens. As fed them she stop and looked at her sister-in-law "I want so much more than this provincial life… I want adventure, danger, excitement. I want a life that is unpredictable."

"I know Mir… maybe if Mwu wins the-"

"Then what? We'll move to yet another town where we are the odd ones?" She asked. "What if we never fit in anywhere?" She set down her pail and walked out into the field. Murrue did the same and followed her. They both sat down in the field with the dandelions in seed. Mir picked one up and watched as the seed blew into the air. "I want adventure in the great wide… somewhere. I want it more than I could ever really express." She admitted.

"Adventure, danger it's all seems amazing in your books I'm sure. But to live it… to experience it, what if it isn't at all what you hoped it would be. You're brave Mir, but don't let that bravery make you stupid. Sometimes the cautious path is the better one… even if it takes you a little longer. Shortcuts can be dangerous."

"What are you saying"

"Don't try and create an adventure. Be patient… maybe someday the adventure will come to you"

"In this town? I doubt it" She said disappointed as she buried her face into her knees. "I just wish I could have someone who would understand, like how my brother has you… what if I never find someone like that? It's not like there is anyone in this entire village I could ever talk to"

Murrue looked at the young girl with concern. She could see the pain and loneliness she felt. But it was nothing adventure could fix. She needed to find her soulmate, the part that would make her feel whole. Maybe then she could find some happiness. And maybe with him should could find the adventure she craved. Their thoughts were interrupted when a familiar horse came rushing out of the woods towards them… alone.

"Endymion!" Miriallia yelled jumping to her feet. She quickly rushed to met him calming the poor horse down. "Shhh…. it ok boy. You're safe" she said stooking his mane and leaning her face against his large head. Once he was calm she stood back and looked over to Murrue who was now standing beside her. "What is he doing here?" She asked.

"Where's Mwu? Where is he?" Mir could see her sister was upset and scared. Miriallia looked up at their horse.

"Endymion… I need you to take me to him. Help me find my brother please." She looked at her sister. "Unhook the wagon Murrue. I'm going to find my brother and bring him back"

"Mir you can't do this on your own" She protested "Lets go into the village. We can as Tolle and his friend Sai for help. I'm sure th-"

"And for what price?" She asked before mounting the horse. She looked down at the woman who now had tears free falling down her face. "You know what he would ask. In exchange for saving your husband he would be mine. I'm sorry but that is a price I'm not willing to pay"

"Mir-"

"Besides… didn't you just say I needed to wait for adventure to find me? Well Endymion is delivering on that." She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. She looked over at her sister. "I'll bring him back to you, you have my word. I'll do whatever it takes. You just take care of yourself and the baby.

She nodded "Promise you'll be careful" She said before unhitching the wagon. Mir smiled and nodded her head.

"If you need anything… please don't go to Tolle. The bookseller in town, his name is Andrew. He is the closest thing I have to a friend in town. If you need anything go to him. Just tell him I'm your sister and he'll take care of you I promise."

"Thank you" She replied reaching up to hold Miriallia's hand. There was something about this moment that felt so final. Like nothing would ever be the same again. Murrue couldn't help but hope that this was not a bad omen. Mir released her hand and in one swift movement snapped the reins to let Endymion know it was time.


	5. Chapter IV: The Prisoner of The Beast

******Once Upon a Gundam  
A Tale as Old as Time******

 **Chapter IV: The Prisoner of The Beast** ** ******

Endymion slowly walked down the spooky path once more. Mir could tell he was scared so she continued to stroke his mane not paying attention to where he was taking her. She just focused on keeping her horse calm. Before long they came to a clearing in front of a gate. She could tell the horse was starting to think about running off. "Shhh… steady boy. It's alright" She dismounted took hold of his reins and brought him through the gates. She looked to towards the castle doors and saw it. Her brother's hat. Letting go of Endymion she ran over and picked it up. "Mwu?"

Inside the castle Athrun and Yzak were still arguing about the events that had transpired with their young male visitor from earlier. "You just couldn't keep quiet. No instead you had to invite him to stay. Let Lacus pour him some tea, sit in our Masters chair…"

"I was trying to be helpful"

"Why? It's not like that guy could ever help us" He snapped. "It's going to take a lot more than that to break.." they kept arguing.

Outside Miriallia looked up at the large doors. Maybe Mwu went inside? After all it looked like it had rained. Maybe he needed some shelter. She stood up and walked towards the doors. Seeing they were open a crack she walked in. "Hello?" Her voice echoed through the halls. "Is anyone home?" She asked confused whether or not the place was abandoned. "Brother? Are you here?" She said. She looked up and saw a large staircase. Gathering all her courage she began to walk up it.

In the kitchen the teapot Lacus stood by a large sink of hot water as all the dishes washed themselves. She seemed to be supervising them to ensure they were at the peak of cleanliness. "Lacus!" The teacup yelled as he hopped up beside her.

"Kira" She said excited. "Just in time for your bath! Jump it while it's still hot"

"Lacus there is no time for that" He said urgently. The sweet smile on her face faded away as she looked at the small cup.

"What do you mean"

"There… there's a girl in the castle" He said.

"A-a girl?" She repeat half in disbelief. "That's impossible!" She said.

"No it's true" Another voice said. They looked over and saw the featherdust Cagalli. "I saw her with my own eyes! She must have come looking for that guy" She concluded. They all looked at each other unsure if they should be excited or not. The Master didn't take to kindly to the last visitor, then again he was a man. A girl on the other hand was different. With a girl they all stood a chance. A chance to finally after almost 21 long years to have the spell broke.

Upstairs in the castle the two friends were still bickering. Both thinking they were right. "Whether what you did was the 'right thing to do' or not you should have known the Master would act like that!" Yzak said trying to convince his friend of his stupidity.

"I gue-"

"Brother?" They heard someone yell. They looked out the doorway. They couldn't believe their eyes. Was that really a girl they just saw? Making their way to look around the corner their suspicions were confirmed.

"It's... It's a girl" Athrun said in surprise.

"I know it's a girl, I'm not blind." His friend spat.

"Don't you get it Yzak!" He replied trying to contain his excitement. "She has to be the one! The girl we've all been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!" He said before running after the girl.

"Wait!" Yzak yelled chasing after him.

Miriallia continued to walk down the narrow hallways completely unaware of the candlestick and clock following behind her. She walked past the door leading to the tower that her brother was being held. She would have kept walking to had it not been for her hearing the door creak open. She spun around quickly but saw no one. Taking a chance she decided to open the door. There she saw a large twisted staircase.

"Brother?" She asked. Yzak watched he from behind the doorway while Athrun sat in a recess in the wall to watch her from above. Looking over she saw a torch burning. It seemed to be the only thing lighting the way other than the candlestick that was randomly there. Picking it up she inhaled deeply and began to ascend the stairs. "That's strange" She said to herself "I could have sworn?"

"Hey is someone there" She heard Mwu's voice echoing through the area. Mir felt her heart sink. There were cells everywhere and it seemed her brother's voice was coming from one of them. Grabbing the side of her dress she ran towards the direction of his voice. "Mir!"

"Mwu!" She yelled as she knelt down in front of him.

"How did you find me?" He asked panicked.

"You're not the only one who can make the impossible possible. Guess it runs in the family" She said relieved to see he was in one piece. She reached in and grabbed his hands. She wanted to comfort him so that he knew he was safe. She frowned feeling them. She looked him in the eyes worried. "Your hands are freezing. We have to get you out of here." She said standing up trying to figure out how to open the door.

"Mir stop!" He yelled standing up. "Look at me! You need to leave this place now!"

"Who did this to you" She demanded.

"That's not important. You need to go. Leave bef-"

"I won't leave you here! I promise Murrue I would bring you home! I won't leave your baby fatherless!" Before she could attempt to try and release him something grabbed her shoulder and hurled her around causing her to drop her torch into a puddle. The room was now bathed in darkness all except a single beam of light. She leaned against Mwu's cell and looked across the hallway. She could see that there was a large figure in the shadows but she couldn't make up any distinct characteristics. She was scared but she knew she had to be brave, for Mwu and Murrue.

"What are you doing here?" The husky voice demanded.

"Run Miriallia! Now!"

"Who's there? Who are you?" She asked trying to eliminate any fear from her voice.

"I'm the master of this castle… and who the hell are you?"

"I've just come to find my brother. Please let him out, can't you see that he's sick" She pleaded.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed" He growled angry.

"He could die!" She yelled. "Please Sir! I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing that you could possible do. He's my prisoner now."

"Please there must be something!" She looked around the room. It was dark and scary. It was lonely, she couldn't leave her brother to die there. Not when his wife would be left alone to take care of their baby. Then it hit her. Maybe there was a deal she could make. "What if you take me instead?" She said calmly.

"You? You would take his place?" The voice said calmly almost confused at the suggestion.

"Miriallia! Don't be crazy you don't know what you're saying" Her brother said horrified.

"Would you let him go if I did?"

"Only if you promised to stay here forever" He replied.

Miriallia began to think about it. Mwu had so much left for him back in the village, but all she had was her books and dreams of adventure. She felt like a prisoner in that town already, what was the harm in becoming a real one? She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked forward. She still hadn't seen her brother's captor and curiosity was getting the better of her. "Come into the light" She demanded.

The captor seemed hesitant at first before dragging his legs into the light followed but the rest of his body. Mir's eyes went wide seeing the beast for the first time. Shocked she turned to Mwu for comfort. She could tell he was scared. Never in her life had she seen her brave brother so scared. "Mir you can't do this, I won't let you"

Regaining her composure she turned towards the beast and stepped into the light as well. She was only a feet from him. She looked up at him. Her face filled with innocence "It's a deal"

"Fine" He replied grabbing his keys to unlock the cell. Miriallia fell to the ground. She was paralyzed with fear. She breathed deeply trying to get a hold of herself. She heard the door of the cell being unlocked but she didn't look up. She felt her brother's arms wrap around her one last time.

"Mir listen to me. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't throw it away for me! Murrue with for-" He was interrupted when the beast grabbed hold of him and started to pull him down the stairs.

"Wait!" Mir yelled looking up.

"Mir!" He yelled looking back at his sister's feeble form on the ground. He tried to breakaway but the beast was too strong.

"No! Mwu" She yelled her voice echoing through the castle.

Outside the castle the beast dragged the young man kicking and screaming. "Stop this. She doesn't understand what she's doing. Please you have to spare my sister.

"She not your concern anymore!" He growled taking him towards a palanquin. It was covered in ivy vines, breaking free it stood up by itself. "Take him back to town" He ordered throwing the man inside.

"Don't you understand! She'll do anything for the people she loves. Don't let her sacrifice herself like this! Please have a heart!" He begged.

"There is one problem with that" The beast said smirking. "I'm a beast… beasts don't have hearts" With that he slammed the door shut and the palanquin began moving on it's way to the town.

"Please let me out!" Mwu screamed. But it was no use. It was too late.

From the window in the tower Miriallia watched the palanquin cross the bridge over the mote. Snowflakes began falling from the sky. A sign winter was coming. A chill blew through the cell as she fell to the ground crying.

The beast began walking up the stairs passing by Athrun who was still standing in the same spot. "Master?" He asked nervously.

"What!" He snapped angrily.

"Since she's going to be with us for a while… maybe a cell isn't the best place for her" The beast growled sounding displeased with the request. "but… it's your decision Master."

The Master walled into the cell. The girl was crying soft sobbs. Hearing him enter she spoke, her voice filled with emotion. "I'll never see him again. Never! And you didn't give me a chance to say goodbye" She cried.

He couldn't help but feel bad. Despite what he said to Mwu he did have a heart. "Get up" He ordered from the doorway. Mir looked over at him, her eyes were red and puffy. "I'll take you to your room"

"My-my room?" She asked surprised she looked around the cell. "But aren't I-"

"If you want to stay in this tower be my guest" He said turning around. She stood up quickly running after him.

"No"

"Then come on, follow me"

They walked down the staircase. As he passed Athrun he grabbed hold of him to light the rest of the way. As they walked down the halls Miriallia started to lag behind. She was lost looking at the hideous sculptures. The light cause frightening shadows to be cast on the walls. She gasped scared and ran to catch up to the beast. As scary as he was there was something almost comforting about him, maybe it was the gentle humane look to his eyes. She looked down to the floor as she continued to follow.

Athrun leaned over to the Beast "You should say something… can't you see she's scared?" he whispered so the girl wouldn't hear.

"Hmm? oh" he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He knew what was at stake here. This girl… she was his only hope. "This is your home now" He said as kindly as his beast like form would allow him. "You can explore wherever you chose… just stay out of the West Wing" He informed her.

"What's in the West Wing?" She questioned curiously.

He stopped and spun around angry "It's forbidden!" He yelled. She looked up at him scared and he started to walk down the hall once again. Hesitating at first she followed reluctantly. Soon they were outside of the door that was to be her room. He opened the door allowing Athrun's light to spill in. It was such a large beautiful room, she walked in to get a better look. She had never seen anything so wonderful.

"If you need anything… my servants will attend to you" he said tenderly.

"You should invite her to dinner" Athrun whispered playfully into the Beast's ear.

He growled angrily at Athrun being so bold. "Join me for dinner… That's not a request" He said leaving slamming the door behind him. Terrified Mir ran over to the bed and broke down crying into the pillows."

Outside the room the beast could hear her crying. He didn't know what to do. It had been almost 21 years since his last visitor had come, and that visitor had done this to him and all who lived there. In all those years he had lost hope and pushed everyone away. But now their only hope was for him to learn to love and earn someone else's in return. The task seemed impossible.


	6. Chapter V: Self Centered Tolle

******Once Upon a Gundam  
A Tale as Old as Time******

 **Chapter V: Self Centered Tolle**

"Who does she think she is?" Tolle said slamming down his large now empty mug on the coffee table next to his large chair. "Doesn't she get it? No one ever says no to Tolle!"

"Well apparently she didn't get the message" Sai replied standing in front of him, taking a drink from his own beer.

"I was dismissed… Reject… even publicly humiliated. I can't take it" He snapped angry as he spun his chair around away from his friend.

Grabbing a fresh beer from the server's tray Sai walked over to face Tolle. "Just drink"

"What for?" He said sadly leaning back in his chair resting his cheek on his fist. "Not like it will help… I'll still be a disgrace"

"Come on… You're Tolle, nothing could ever disgrace you. Now pull yourself together already. It's disturbing seeing you like this." Tolle stood up and walked over to the fireplace ignoring his friend. "Even with this humiliation every guy here wishes they were you. They all admire you. It's not hard to see why"

"Just back off Sai" He said "I'm a fool!"

"No, you're everyone's favorite guy!" He replied trying to cheer his friend up. "Everyone can't help but be awed and inspired by you. Everyone is Team Tolle trust me. There is no one that is better the you" He added feeding Tolle's already overgrown ego.

"I guess I am quite the intimidating specimen" his said rubbing his chin with his fingers.

"No one can compare that is forsure."

Tolle walked over and sat confidently on the bench with the three bimbettes. They smiled excitedly at him showing them any attention. "Guess I've got nothing to worry about. Today was just a set back. Looks like it's time to start work on Plan B."

"Right, no reason to give up on destiny!" The all laughed as Tolle began to become himself again. The events of the day seeming like a thing of the past.

Suddenly the doors to the tavern busted open and in ran a panicked man "Help! Someone I need help!" He yelled.

"Mwu?" The baker Uzumi asked.

"Please we have to help her! He's got her looked in his dungeon in the tower!" He said quickly.

"Calm down." Sai said waving his hand in the air. "Now who's got themselves all locked up? Your wife or something?" He asked.

"No! It's my sister! Miriallia. Please we don't have time for this." He argued.

"Slow down Mwu" Tolle said. "Who's got her locked in a dungeon?" He asked curious, not really believing the guy. The whole town did believe he was crazy after all. For all they knew this was just some crazed illusion in his mind from hitting his head or something.

"A beast. A horrible, terrifying creature!" He yelled.

"Is he big" Lunamaria asked in a mocking tone.

"Huge, gigantic even!" He explained.

"Does he have a long ugly snout?" Flay asked next.

"Hideously ugly!"

"How about Sharp, cruel fangs?" Meyrin demanded almost too scared to hear the answer.

"Yes! Now please enough with the questions. Can you help me out or not"

The two friends looked at each other, then back at the man. Smirking they looked back at him. "Sure. We'll help you ' _out_ '" Tolle said.

"Thanks… I own you one" He said. Mwu seemed to relax a bit until Tolle snapped his fingers. Two of his cronies walked over to Mwu, picking him out they tossed him out the door laughing.

"Crazy Ol' Mwu." One of the men said "Guess he's always good for a laugh" They walked pass Tolle who now seemed to be lost in thought.

"Crazy Ol' Mwu huh? Kind of makes you think doesn't it" He said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" His buddy asked.

"That wacky guy is Mir's brother, and it seems like is sanity might be a bit questionable now. I mean a beast? Honestly did he really think anyone would buy that."

"What are you thinking?"

"A girl like her… she'll do anything to protect her family" He said "So why not present her with the opportunity?" Sai raise a questioning eyebrow at the guy. "You see what we do is…" He leaned in and whispered his plan in his friend's ear so only he could hear. "If I…"

"Yeah?"

"Then I… "

"No, would she" he asked questioning the plan Tolle was coming up with.

He leaned in and continued to whisper the rest of his plan. "Get it"

He smirked pleased at the plan. "Yeah I get it. Looks like we have some work to do"

They all started laughing and celebrating his grand plan to win Miriallia over, one way or another. Outside a sick Mwu stumbled around in the snow. He failed. Miriallia was gone and nobody believed him about what happened. "Mir…" He cried. "Won't anyone help me!" He yelled in despair.


	7. Chapter VI: Dinner Time

******Once Upon a Gundam  
A Tale as Old as Time******

 **Chapter VI: Dinner Time**

Miriallia laid on the bed still crying. She heard something clicking against the door outside of her room. Sitting up she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. She looked at there door. Was that a knock? She wondered. She stood up and over the the door. She opened it and looked around, but no one was there. Hearing the clicking again she looked down surprised to see a tea kettle and cup hopping closer to her room.

"Who… Who are you"

Lacus and Kira looked at one another. They had already disgusted how to deal with that question. Not that they were fans of lying. "I'm Miss Potts" She replied hiding her true name. She pushed open the door and they entered "I thought you might want some tea?"

Amazed at the fact she was listening to a walking tea set she was almost speechless. "I… uh" She said stumbling back bumping into the wardrobe.

"Ouch! Watch it!" The wardrobe snapped at her.

She looked back at it surprised before turning to sit down on the bed. She looked at them all staring at her. "This can't be possible…"

The wardrobe shook her head and shrugged. "Believe me, I've been telling myself the same thing for years" She took a deep reluctant breath "Yet here we are"

Mir slid off the bed onto the floor watching as the teapot filled the small cup beside her. "Told you she was cute" Kira said hoping over"

Miss Potts just laughed kindly as he started to advance towards the girl "Go slowly, we don't want you spilling.

"Thanks" Mir said picking up the cup. She was about to take a sip when Lacus spoke.

"It was brave… what you did"

"Everyone thinks so" The wardrobe added.

"But… now I've lost my family… my dreams… everything" She said sadly.

"Cheer up!" The teakettle said happily "I promise everything will turn out in the end you just have to have hope… you'll see" They smiled at one another before the pot starting giggling. "Look at me talking when there is meal to prepare. Come on Chip!" She said as they started to leave.

Before exited Kira turned and looked at the wardrobe, almost like he was giving her a look of warning. Then he turn to Mir and smiled. "It was nice meeting you"

"You as well… Chip"

"Yes… Chip" He repeated as if he was trying to remember that was his name.

Once they were gone the wardrobe approached her. "You don't by that act do you?" She asked.

Miriallia looked up at her confused. "Act?"

"Please don't tell me you believed that garbage they fed you?" She said looking down at the young girl. "Miss Potts and Chip? Honestly couldn't they come up with better names than that? And they expect me to go by wardrobe… I suppose that is even less creative." She scoffed.

"You're saying they lied about their names?"

"Couldn't you tell"

"I guess something did seem off about them… then again they were a talking tea set. And you're a talking wardrobe."

"You'll find this castle is full of creatures like us. Here you'll discover all kind of strange enchanted things. A clock that can tell you the time without ever looking at it. A candlestick that can lite their own wicks at the drop of a hat. Even a beast can be more than he appears." She said in a mysterious tone. "But if you really want to understand… understand everything you need to go to the West Wing"

"But… He told me it was forbidden" She replied.

"And you were satisfied with that?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"I did ask… what was there. But he… he just yelled at me."

"Because life is not that easy. You want to know what is in the West Wing… it's answers. You go there and pieces will start falling into place."

"If I go there… if he catches me"

"You agreed to live here forever right? To never see your family again. Do you really want to live in a place where a mystery is held over you like this. A secret you'll never learn?"

"If you know what is there why not just tell me? Save me the trip, and the danger?"

"What's wrong? Hate adventure?" She asked questioning the girl. Mir looked at her surprised. For as long as she could remember she wanted to chance to be part of so kind of adventure. Was travelling to the West Wing really going to satisfy that? "Listen I can't tell you what's there. Honestly it's something you need to see for yourself. You can sit here wallowing in self pity wonder how you got to this place or… "

"Or?"

"You jump in with both feet. Discover the mysteries of this place… learn who the beast truly is"

"What do you mean who he truly is?"

"Like I said their names aren't 'Chip' and 'Miss Potts', and mine isn't 'Wardrobe'. So what makes you think his name is Beast? Our Master does have a name… and maybe someday he'll trust you enough to tell you"

She smiled up at the wardrobe. She was a bit rough around the edges and direct, but at least she was honest. "Well since you're clearly not a fan of the aisis they gave you why not tell me your real name?" The wardrobe looked at her, like she was questioning whether to tell her or not. "I promise I'll keep it to myself. No one needs to know you told me."

"It's Shiho"

"Shiho… it's nice to meet you. I'm Miriallia, but you can call me Mir"

"It's an honor." Shiho looked out the window. Judging but the amount of light outside she knew it was almost suppertime. "I guess we should get you dressed for dinner" She said reluctantly opening her doors. She was embarrassed to see moths flying out. "Sorry… guess I haven't opened them in a while." She reached in and pulled out a dress. "There that should do" The dress was elegant… fit for a princess.

"Thanks but no thanks" She said sitting on the bed. "There is no way I'm going to dinner"

"But you have to!" She replied quickly almost panicking. This dinner was an important stepping stone to breaking the spell. If she didn't go Shiho might be stuck as a piece of furniture for the rest of her life!

Just then a clock walked in. He looked up at Shiho and could tell there was something wrong. He looked over at the girl. She was sitting on the bed, and didn't look like she was going anywheres anytime soon. "It's dinner time" He informed her.

The beast paced back and forth in front of the fire. Lacus and Athrun watched. They could tell he was nervous. So much was riding on this. Everyone was putting their hopes into this moment. He was the one who caused them to be cursed and he was the only one who could undo it. Time was running out. It was the end of the final year of the curse. Winter was beginning. The petals were falling… only a few weeks remained. Soon everything would become permanent.

"What the hell is taking so long?" He demanded "Where is she!"

"Please Master… be patient" Lacus urged "The girl has lost everything even her freedom all in just one night… give her time."

"Master… you do realize this girl, she could be the _one._ The one who could fix everything and break the spell"

"Don't you think I know that" He snapped.

"Good. Guess things are really falling into place. All that is left is you fall in love with her, and then she falls in love with you. We'll be human before morning!" He said with confidence.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Athrun" Lacus said sadly. "Things like this… love it takes time"

"I knew the moment I met Cagalli over 22 years ago that I loved her. Love can be instantaneous when you find the one"

Lacus shook her head "Although I agree this isn't the same situation. She is alone in a place full of mystery and enchantments, ruled by a beast who took so much from her the minute she met him. You can't expect her to fall in love with him right away after that. She needs time. Time to get to know the real Master."

"But the rose… it's already begun to wilt."

The beast grabbed the mantle squeezing it slightly before saying in a sad tone "It's just no use… She's so beautiful and I'm…" He curled up his nose in disgust "Well just look at me!"

"You need to help her see past all that. See past the beast to the man hiding inside"

"I-I don't know how to do that"

"Start by trying to be more of a gentleman. Be kind"

"And when she comes in give her that seductive smirk you were always famous for" Athrun added. Hearing this the Master attempted to smirk. Unfortunately as a beast the effect wasn't so attractive.

Lacus laughed a nervous laugh. "Try not to frighten the poor girl" she requested.

"Try to impress her with your wit..." Athrun said.

"But don't be arrogant about it… " The beast's eyes looked back and forth between them as they instructed him how to woo the girl.

"Don't forget to complement her… "

"But be honest, don't tell her something if you don't truly believe it..."

"And of course..."

"Control your temper!" The two said in unison.

The door started to crack open and the beast wiped the smirk off his face. He looked at the door eager to see the girl. "Guess it's time" Athrun said excited.

But instead of the young girl it was only Yzak. "Evening" He said nervously. He looked up at his Master. He could see the anger was flaring up.

"Where is she" He growled.

"Yeah…" Yzak said like he was trying to buy himself some time before getting scolded. "There's a slight problem with that… She's not coming"

"WHAT!" He roared loudly shaking the entire room. Quickly he ran towards her room, the three servants trying there best to follow.

"Master! Stop! This isn't going to help!" Yzak pleaded

Miriallia sat in her room trying to relax. Her mind was lost in what Shiho has said. 'Even a beast can be more than he appears'. Those words seemed to echo in her head before it was replaced with the sound of a loud knock on the door. She knew exactly who it was.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" He yelled angry.

"I'm not hungry!" She yelled back.

"Get out here or… or I'll break down the door!"

"Ummm… Master" Athrun interrupted. "Not to judge or anything but… that might not be the best way to win her heart." he suggested.

"Just try being nice" Yzak added.

Frowning at the two he said through gritted teeth "But she being a pain!"

"Please Master" Lacus begged.

Feeling dejected he asked again a kindly as possible. "Will you join me for dinner?" He asked. Mir could tell he was trying, but she wasn't ready to face him yet.

"No!" She yelled in response.

He looked down at his servants very frustrated. "Calm and gentle" Yzak instructed.

Trying to act formal he asked once more. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner" Lacus cleared her throat indicating he missed something "...please" He added.

Still mad at this beast she refused him yet again "No, thank you"

Furious he yelled through the door. "You can't hide in there forever"

"Just watch me!" She said provoking him.

"Fine! STARVE! see if I care!" He growled. He turned his attention to the three next to him. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" he said before running down the hall slamming a door.

"Oh my… this isn't good" Lacus said.

"Athrun you should watch the door. That girl comes out let me know" Yzak said.

Athrun stood outside the door in guard position. "Right. You can count on me"

He sighed heavily "Guess we should go clean up" he said.

In another area of the castle the began knocking over and destroying things in his path. He was so angry. "Dammit." He yelled slamming his fist in the wall. "I try to be nice and still she refuses me! What the hell does she want from me. For me to beg?" He said to himself. Looking across the room he saw his magic mirror. He picked it up and looked into it. "Show me the girl" He demanded.

It began to glow green before revealing the girl talking to the wardrobe in her bedroom. "You know you could just give him a chance… get to know him a little" The wardrobe suggested.

"I don't want to get to know that jerk." She said still angry about him yelling at her "I don't even want anything to do with him" She pouted. He placed the mirror down and the image of the girl faded.

He watched as a petal fell from the rose gathering with the others. "I should just stop fooling myself... I'm a monster... That's all I'll ever be" he said helplessly, his eyes full of sadness.


	8. Chapter VII: Be Our Guest

******Once Upon a Gundam  
A Tale as Old as Time******

 **Chapter VII: Be Our Guest**

"You know you could just give him a chance… get to know him a little" The wardrobe suggested.

"I don't want to get to know that jerk." She said still angry about him yelling at her "I don't even want anything to do with him" She pouted.

"You do understand the deal you made right? Forever's a long time to avoid getting to know someone"

Miriallia looked up at the ceiling. "What am I suppose to do?" She asked sadly. "I've lost everything because of him. And you expect me to go down and enjoy a meal with him the same night? Be served by a bunch of enchanted servants who are lying about who they are."

"Like I said before they are only doing that to protect the Master, and themselves."

"Then what should I have done? Gone and had dinner with the Beast?"

"Not if it was just going to create more hate in your heart towards him." Shiho replied sadly.

Miriallia closed her eyes, she was deep in thought. She was so unsure of what to do now. "So… the West Wing… you really believe it has answers?"

"Maybe not answers but… it will lead you to the right questions to ask."

Mir took a deep breath before standing up and looking at the wardrobe. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I've trusted you with my name, I know it doesn't seem like much but it's all I can offer. It's all any of us can offer."

"Then… to West Wing I go" She said walking towards the door.

"Now?" Shiho asked confused.

"There is no better time than the present." She replied opening the door. She smiled at the wardrobe, it was strange how she seemed to almost flinch at the sight of a smile. She started to turn the doorknob, but stopped. She needed to know one more thing. "Shiho… when I return will be able to answer my questions, or am I all alone?"

"This is your journey Miriallia. Only you can find the answers" with that she opened the door and left the room. "You need to fall for him on your own if we have any hope of ever becoming human again… If I ever have any hope of Yzak embracing me in his arms again." She said to herself as a tear rolled down her carved wooden face..

Miriallia entered the hall walking past a set of long burgundy curtains that touched the floor. Never noticing the three bright spots shining through at the floor level. Unknown to her Athrun was behind with the woman of his dreams.

"Come on be careful now" the female said softly.

"I can't help myself" He replied huskily.

"I've been burned by you before" She joked as she pushed her way out of the curtin. He followed behind pulling her in close. He was about to kiss her when he realized the girl had emerged from her room without his notice, and she was now walking down the hall. Quickly he let go of his lady, well his featherduster.

"Cagalli I'm sorry but-"

"Duty calls" She said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes I'm afraid it does. We'll have to continue this another time"

Inside the kitchen Yzak, Lacus, Kira and the stove Murdoch were hard at work trying to clean up the failed dinner. The crashing of pots and pans could be heard coming from over by the stove. "All this work for nothing! Another culinary masterpiece gone to waste."

"It's been a long night for all of us" Lacus said sadly.

"We just need to make the best of things" Kira added.

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. He did say 'please' after all. When was the last time any of us heard that?"

"But as long as her don't keep his temper under control, he'll never break th-"

"Miss!" Yzak said quickly shocked. Luckily cutting Lacus off before she managed to say the word ' _spell_ '. "You're finally out and about" He remarked. "I'm Cogsworth, head of the household. And this is Lumiere" He lied. Cogsworth and Lumiere, at least their names were more creative she thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Athrun said bowing.

"Is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable" Yzak asked mustering up as much kindness as possible.

Mir began to think but her growling tummy broke any thoughts she may have had. "I am hungry I suppose" She answered.

"Then what are we waiting for" Lacus said excited. "Start the fire, break out the silver and wake the china!"

"Remember what the master said" Yzak whispered.

"We can't let her starve, I'm sure he wouldn't want that either" She whispered back.

Sighing heavily he knew she was right. His Master was wrong about this, as he was with many things. "Fine but nothing fancy. Bread and some water that's it" He ordered.

"Come on Yz-Cogsworth" he quickly corrected. "She's not a prisoner, she's our guest. We should make her feel welcome." He turned his attention to the young girl. "This way miss." He said guiding her to the chair at the head of the table.

"Just make sure to keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our heads!"

"Right" Athrun agreed. "But why not some music"

"Music are you crazy?!" He yelled back.

"Just some light instrumentals I promise." a few instruments entered the room and began to play soothing music. Kira brought her over a napkin and Mir politely set it on her lap. Soon large plates of hors d'oeuvres began to fill the table. Miriallia happily tried many of them. Next was a the main course which she enjoyed every bit of.

"So… is your Master the only one you serve here?" Miriallia asked finally. "There's no parents… or children?" She asked unsure of the beast's age.

They all looked at each other unsure of what to answer. "No… he's alone" Lacus answered.

"Just like me" Miriallia said sadly. "But I suppose… He has all of you" She looked down at her lap. It was obvious to all them how sad she truly was.

"It hasn't been easy for any of us" Athrun said. "What point is there for a server who's not serving? All of us to serve one Master, feels kind of pointless sometimes."

"But… he needs us" Yzak reminded Athrun. "Besides where would misfits like us go anyway."

"You are all kind of odd" Miriallia joked, finally managing to get a smile on her face again.

"Here, nothing goes with dessert like a cup of tea" Lacus said as she and Kira hopped over to the girl and poured her a cup. She quickly accepted and enjoyed her first blissful sip.

"Mmm.. this was all so delicious and wonderful" She said finishing her last few bits of dessert.

"Thank you Miss. But it's time you headed to bed." Yzak informed her. "It's late"

"What! I can't expect me to go to sleep already" She argued "It's my first time in an enchanted castle"

"Enchanted?! Who the hell said anything about this place being enchanted?" He asked before looking at Athrun with rage in his eyes. "It was you wasn't it ' _Lumiere'_ "

"I… um… Kind of pieced it together myself."

"Right… guess you don't see talking clocks and candlesticks everyday" Athrun joked.

"No, certainly not" Miriallia took a deep breath. If she wanted to get to the West Wing this was her chance. If she could figure out a way to find it maybe she could ditch the servants and make her way there. "I'd like to look around, if that alright" She asked.

"Would you like a tour?" Athrun asked.

It wasn't really what Miriallia had in mind, but maybe it would do the trick. "Wait, hold on a second. Are you sure that is a good idea." Grabbing Athrun by the shoulder he pulled him down so that he could only hear what he had to say. "We can't just have her poking around in certain places, like you know where"

"Maybe you could take me?" Miriallia asked seeing that the clock was so reluctant. "I'm sure you know a lot about this castle."

"Flattery won't get you far miss… but fine if you really want to then sure" He knew this girl was important. She was all that stood between him and Shiho. If he could get her to warm up to his prince and even fall in love, then he could hold his love once more.

"Wonderful" She said excited jumping up from her seat. "Where shall we start?"


	9. Chapter VIII: The West Wing

******Once Upon a Gundam  
A Tale as Old as Time******

 **Chapter VIII: The West Wing**

Miriallia, Yzak and Athrun roamed the halls of the castle while Kira and Lacus cleaned up from the meal Mir had just enjoyed. She was more nervous than she thought possible. All she could think about was finding the West Wing, and finding out what Shiho thought was so special there. But they had been showing her the castle for over an hour now and still no mention of the West Wing… yet anyways.

"They designed the castle with many different architectural influences. Back in it's prime the Vessalius castle was one of the most beautiful around. It's a great example of the neo-classic baroque period." As they passed by the suit of armor they could see the helmets were following Mir. Yzak turned sharply towards them with an angry look.

"As you were!" Athrun ordered. Quickly they turned there heads back at attention. Miriallia was surprised they listened to the small candlestick so fast. Maybe he was more than just a candle. She began to wonder just who 'Lumiere' really was.

Mir was about to ask something when she noticed the staircase the other two had walked right by. It was almost like they were ignoring it's existence. Could that be what she was looking for all along? She placed one foot on the first step very hesitantly. Gathering all her courage she was about to take another step when she was stopped by her two guides running in front of her.

"What's up there?" Miriallia asked looking up the grand staircase.

"Where?" Yzak asked trying to play dumb. He looked behind him then back at her. "There's nothing, it's just the West Wing. Just a bunch of dust. Boring really" He said trying to play it off as no big deal. Athrun just shook his head, unable to believe Yzak just told her it what that place was.

"So… that's the Wing Wing" She said to herself.

"Nice going" Athrun whispered to the clock.

"I wonder… what's he hiding up there?"

"Hiding? The Master is not hiding anything" The candle replied quickly.

"Then why is it forbidden?" She argued as she stepped over them to continue up the stairs. They quickly dashed forward to block her again.

"Maybe you would like to see something else?" Cogsworth asked. "There are these tapestries tha-"

"Maybe another time" She said stepping over them again, causing the men to rush in front once more.

"The gardens, or the library" Athrun suggested.

Miriallia looked down at the small candlestick with her eyes wide with interest. "You have a library" she said excitedly.

Happy to see her excitement the men began to try to describe the size of the library. "Yes, we do" Yzak said

"With books!" Athrun added.

"Tons of books!"

"Mountains of books"

"Forests of books"

"Cascades…"

"... of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you could ever read in a lifetime..." They continued to talk as they started to walk down the hall. Mir pretended to follow at first but once they turned a corner she spun around and headed back for the staircase as fast as she could walk.

She was full of excitement, soon she would know what was hidden there. Her excitement began to dwindle when she turned the corner and began to walk down the hall. Cogsworth wasn't lying when he said the place was dusty. But this was more than dust. It looked like tornado had spun through the place. As she walked through the hall she passed by a mirror. It was shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. Did the Beast do this? She wondered.

Finally she reached the end of the hall. There she found a closed door with gargoyle handles. She took a deep breath and reached out her trembling hands. She was scared but she knew what Shiho wanted her to see was through those doors. Holding firmly on handle she pushed the door open. Inside was dark and gloomy, more so than the hall she just left.

She began to explore the room avoiding the destroyed furniture tossed about. She was so shocked at everything she was seeing. As she wandered around she nearly knocked over a table luckily she was able to spin around and grab it before it fell. Once it was stable she turned around. There hanging on the wall was a shredded picture. She walked up to it. It appeared to be a portrait of someone, but who? Reaching up she lifted one of the shredded bits. It revealed the emotion filled eyes of a young man. She looked at it confused.

She was about to question it further in her head but something distracted her. It was a orange glow. She looked over to see an amber colored rose under a bell jar. Her eyes focused on it she walked forward to get a better look. She reached out and lifted the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She set the jar next to the floor then reached up to tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. What was this rose? Was this what Shiho wanted her to find.

The beautiful glowing flower seemed to have her in a trance. Taking a deep breath she decided to reach out and touch the beautiful thing. As her hand neared it a shadow feel over her. It was the Beast. He quickly jumped in front of her slamming down the jar over the rose before her fingers touched it. Then he turned his attention to the girl.

He was angry as he growled "Why did you come here?"

Miriallia was terrified. Slowly she began to back away. "I-I'm sorry" she managed to say.

"I told you never to come here"

"I didn't mean any harm" She pleaded.

"Do you realized what you could have done?!" He yelled as he began smashing furniture.

"Please! Stop!" She cried terrified of what may happen next.

"Get out! Get the hell out of here! Now!" He screamed at her.

Without hesitation she turned around and fled the room. Dearka watched her running, he couldn't help but feel bad. He didn't mean to yell. He began to calm down, quickly falling into despair. He started to realize he may have just ruined any chances with Mir, and any chance of ending the spell.

Miriallia ran as fast as she could. When she reached the stairway she grabbed her cloak. Rushing down the stairs, she wrapped herself in it, bursting past a confused Athrun and Yzak. "Wh-where are you going?" Athrun asked panicked.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here, not with him!" She said voice quivering with fear.

"No! Please wait!" Yzak yelled after her but it was too late she had already exited to castle. "What the hell did Master Dearka do?" He asked Athrun angrily.

Once Miriallia reached the gates she saw Endymion was still waiting. Climbing up she and the horse charged out of the gates. She rode quickly through the forest until Endymion came to a stop. She looked up and there standing in front of her was a giant grizzly bear growling loudly at her. She gasped and pulled the reins to flee. She guided her horse through the trees as well as she could at the speed they were going. Unfortunately the bear seemed to be following close behind.

In their attempt to escape Endymion ran out onto a frozen pond. With the combined weight of him and Miriallia the ice collapsed. The horse struggled to get out of the ice so they wouldn't fall under the water. They were luckily able to get out before anything serious happened but the bear still was hot on their tail.

Endymion ran into a clearing to escape. Bucking twice, he knocked Mir to the ground. His reins catching around a tree trapping him. The bear was about to hit the horse with his large paw when Miriallia threw a large rock at it's head. The bear leap forward to attack her. She jumped to the ground, his claws ripping the edge of her cloak. She looked up horrified. She was defenseless. The bear lunged forward again, fearing the worst she closed her eyes.

She felt something woosh past her from behind. She opened her eyes to see the Beast wrestling with the bear. It seemed like a pretty even match. Dearka pushed the bear back with all his might causing it to crash against the tree behind it. Launching off that tree the bear retaliated by ripping its claws across the beast forehead. Dearka shock of the pain and rammed it one more time into the tree knocking it out.

He breathed heavily out of breath. He turned to look at Mir. He was so happy to see she wasn't hurt, only terrified. He tried to smile at her but losing all energy he collapsed in front of her. She was relieved to see he was still breathing. Turning she headed towards Endymion to leave, but her conscience got the best of her. The Beast had just saved her life, she couldn't leave him there out in the cold.

Trying with all her strength she managed to get Dearka up on the horse. Slowly she walked beside Endymion guiding him back to the safety of the castle.


End file.
